<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liessa Discovers Inner Energy (And The Crew Become Bootleg Anime Characters) by imissmycatsface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827037">Liessa Discovers Inner Energy (And The Crew Become Bootleg Anime Characters)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmycatsface/pseuds/imissmycatsface'>imissmycatsface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dumbasses go to space, make things glow, and meet the alien overlords [TM] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gravity Magic, Magic, Mentions of Fairy Tail (Series), Mentions of Naruto (Series), Michelle is mentioned in passing, More of Daniel's A+ notes, but unfortunately neither she nor James makes an appearance in this story, plus more theories on how magic works, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmycatsface/pseuds/imissmycatsface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liessa blinked. "Wow. That's a lot." A pause where her brain comprehended everything he said, then... Wait. "You mean I've wasted three hours on meditation for nothing?!" Horrible.</p><p>[Edit: Added info of when this story takes place in the timeline of the series]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dumbasses go to space, make things glow, and meet the alien overlords [TM] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liessa Discovers Inner Energy (And The Crew Become Bootleg Anime Characters)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 28/488:</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Liessa opened one eye and glared at Kris, keeping her legs in the lotus position. He had the decency to look apologetic about interrupting her very important almost-breakthrough.</p><p>She sighed. "I've been rereading some of my old manga favourites to see if there's anything else we can do that sounds like fun. I stumbled upon a classic, so I decided to see if I could feel my chakra. It's not... going very well."</p><p>It had been three hours, in fact, and she had gotten nowhere. She had been so sure this would do something, so ready to bring the next discovery to the table, but so far...</p><p>"Which one? I might be able to help, since my family watches anime religiously." Kris broke her out of her thoughts, and she stared at him, honestly surprised.</p><p>"Really?" she asked in interest, finally uncrossing her legs. This immediately backfired when she got a cramp in her left leg. Kris watched her double up in pain with a smile on his face, the bastard.</p><p>After the pain died down a little, she continued. "You don't seem like the type to watch anime. I dunno, you give off... More surfer dude vibes, if anything."</p><p>Kris snorted, and sat down opposite her, and rested his head on his hand. "What, is it the hair? You couldn't be more wrong, anyways. I've never gone surfing in my life. I didn't even live near any beaches, and I wouldn't have wanted to either way. On the other hand, I've been watching anime for as long as I can remember. Which one were you referencing?" He rested his head on his palm.</p><p>Liessa mumbled the answer, pouting.</p><p>Kris looked her, wholly unimpressed.</p><p>"... Naruto," she said in a slightly louder voice.</p><p>Kris's face visibly brightened.</p><p>"You're in luck, I might just be able to help with that!" he said happily. "Naruto is one of my favorite series's, so I know a lot of how things work in the universe. What exactly were you going to do with your chakra once you got a feel of it?"</p><p>"You know around the beginning of the series, where they tried to run up trees?" Kris nodded. "I want to learn to stick to surfaces like that."</p><p>Kris furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, first of all, that was a training exercise to help control chakra better. Too little chakra on their feet and they'd fall off, too much and they'd hover off the tree with the force of it and <em>then</em> fall off. There wasn't really much explanation on how to do that other than to focus their chakra to their feet. Second of all, now that I think of it, chakra is an actual physical aspect of their bodies, with proper pathways and everything. I think its networking is something like the lymph node network, all around the body, so I don't think meditation will help you feel your chakra, since we don't have those pathways. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not try to modify my body with the magic thing. Of course, we don't know how it works, so we might not actually be <em>able</em> to change our bodies."</p><p>Liessa blinked. "Wow. That's a lot." A pause where her brain comprehended everything he said, then... Wait. "You mean I've wasted three hours on meditation for nothing?!" Horrible. She folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip.</p><p>"I wouldn't say <em>nothing</em>," said Kris with an amused smile. "We know that being in the lotus position won't help us feel chakra, which means we won't waste time on that."</p><p>Liessa narrowed her eyes at him. "<em>I</em> wasted time on it. Also, I was more trying to see if I could feel the magic and use it <em>like</em> the Narutoian chakra."</p><p>Kris blinked. His face slipped off his palm, and he sat up straighter. "That actually sounds logical. We don't know how we're doing what we're doing, so for all we know, parts of our organs might have had secret double functions that we couldn't see when we couldn't do magic, and now they've activated for some reason. So you were trying to feel innate magic in your body?"</p><p>Liessa nodded. "In every TV show I've seen with magic or energies or whatever they call it, they can feel it when they meditate. If they can feel it, they can channel it, and then they can do their power thing better."</p><p>"Not all of them. There's a specific volume of Fairy Tail - you know Fairy Tail, right? - where Mavis and her friends learn magic. Most of them found their cores by meditating, yeah, but Makarov's father could only find it by exercising and moving around. Maybe that would work for you?"</p><p>Liessa stood up and stretched. "Sounds good to me. Are you gonna join in?"</p><p>Kris shook his head. "I want to find Daniel and have him scan me, to see if there's anything different. I'll probably come back, though."</p><p>"Fair enough," she agreed, bending down to touch the floor. "See you in a little."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Elsewhere, on the surprisingly big spaceship, Peter was sleeping, unaware that two of his crewmates were undergoing a discovery that would rekindle his inner weeaboo. In about an hour, he would be woken up to find his entire world changed.</p><p>For now, however, he kept sleeping.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Daniel was in the common room, writing up the report for the last week, to be given back to NASA upon their return. In actual fact, he had made two separate reports, one only detailing the average week, the other adding in all the details of the newly discovered magic.</p><p>As expected, the magic-including report was far longer than the original one.</p><p>"Daniel?" Kris poked his head into the room and looked around. He spotted Daniel and approached him. "Good, I found you."</p><p>"Is someone hurt?" Daniel asked in concern, standing up. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Nobody's hurt. "Kris waved a hand as if to dismiss the idea. "I just wanted to ask you to scan my body to see if anything's changed inside since we started doing the... magic."</p><p>"Oh. That's a good idea. Follow me." Daniel started towards his lab, followed by Kris. "What brought this on?"</p><p>"Naruto."</p><p>Daniel's steps faltered, and he stopped outright, turning around to fix Kris with squinty-eyed disbelief.</p><p>"Naruto??" he said incredulously. "How does that even relate?!"</p><p>"In Naruto they have a network of physical chakra pathways which they use to control their chakra. Liessa and I were talking about it. It came to mind that we might have something like that now that we can use... magic." Kris's voice faltered at the last word, and he scratched the back of his head in bemusement. "Wow, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to saying that."</p><p>Kris squirmed under Daniel's disbelieving gaze, until Daniel turned away with a sigh and a shrug. "Whatever," he said. "Come on."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Liessa resumed her lotus position on the roof of the common room, smiling happily to herself. After three hours of aimless meditation, it had taken half an hour of running around and doing pushups and pullups to feel the inner workings of her body enough to 'channel her magic', so to speak, to her feet.</p><p>It was an odd feeling, a sort of - humming, gentle almost-vibrations running up and down her arms, her spine, her legs. Her steps up the wall were hesitant at first, as she got used to the strange gravity both pulling her to the floor and keeping her upright. A couple times she almost lost her balance and pinwheeled her arms around in an effort to not fall on her back onto the floor, but eventually, her baby steps grew with her confidence, and she walked all the way to the ceiling, where she was now.</p><p>The door opened and Kris walked in, followed by Daniel. Liessa opened her eyes to watch.</p><p>"...really spend three hours just sitting with her eyes closed? I'm impressed, I didn't think she could sit still for more than ten minutes without taking a break." Daniel took a breath and looked around, frowning. "I thought you said she'd be here?"</p><p>Kris was looking up at Liessa with a smile spreading over his face. "She is."</p><p>Liessa spoke up. "Hi."</p><p>Daniel looked around, eyebrows furrowed. He looked around the room, then saw where Kris was looking and looked up. His eyebrows shot up.</p><p>Liessa waved. Carefully, she stood up, mindful of her balance and making sure she was touching the roof with some bare skin at all time, just in case it didn't work through clothes.</p><p>After standing up on the roof, her hair hung to just below Daniel's chin. With a few back-and-forth movements she got it to tickle his jaw. Daniel swatted at it absentmindedly and scowled up at her.</p><p>"You're joking," he deadpanned. "You manage to become Spider-Gwen and the first thing you do is put your hair in my mouth? How dare you."</p><p>Liessa laughed at his words, still rocking back and forth. "Of course, what else was I supposed to do with this?" Just as the words came out of her mouth, a brainwave hit her.</p><p>"Oh my god!" she cried out. "Imagine how much easier outside repairs will be with  this!"</p><p>"What if it only works in certain environments, and the vacuum of space isn't one of them?" Daniel said in exasperation, sounding unfortunately reasonable. "I'm not saying don't try it, but any sort of experimenting <em>outside</em> of the ship is gonna be HEAVILY supervised by me and Michelle, I'm making sure of it. How is that even working?!" He paused for a second, and then his eyes went comically wide. "Hold on, don't move a <em>goddamn</em> muscle, I'm going to get my notebook." Before either Kris or Liessa could say anything, he dashed out of the room, leaving stunned silence in his wake.</p><p>Liessa covered her mouth, only partly exaggerating her shock. "... Did he just <em>blaspheme</em>?" She whispered loudly, eyes wide.</p><p>Kris shook his head in equal disbelief. "I've never even heard him say <em>fake</em> swear words before..."</p><p>They stood in silence for about a minute, waiting, and then Daniel was back, notebook in hand and hand on his knees, panting desperately.</p><p>After his breathing slowed a bit, he straightened up. "Okay. Keep going with your experiments, I just wanted to be here to see them while I write the new theories down." So saying, he sat down cross-legged and opened his notebook up.</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed. Daniel stared blankly down at his notebook.</p><p>He looked up sheepishly. "Do either of you have a pen?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em>Notes taken from crewmember Daniel's notebook.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Page titled: Gravity Is Failing Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Liessa walked on the roof. Liessa stood on the roof. Should stop being surprised by this sort of pseudo-impossible stuff by now since she also managed to fly last week, but I Can't.</em>
</p><p><em>Liessa and Kris say that this 'magical technique' was inspired by Naruto. Yes, read right. They took a thing out of Naruto and decided to do it. Currently both Liessa and Kris are having a mock cat fight while sitting cross-legged on the ceiling and wall respectively. Again, shouldn't be surprised. </em> <b> <em>(Note: magical technique was quoted because it makes it sound a lot more formal and technical than this really is. At this rate we're going to have to come up with a whole new vocab for this magic stuff...)</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>The 'technique' Liessa believes is helping her stay on the walls is described by her as 'a humming almost-but-not-quite-vibration sensation' (quoted word for word) running up and down her body parts. She states that it's sort of like her pulse. When asked to clarify she said that both were usually ignored but could be felt after she'd done a few laps of the room.. However she says that while the pulse fades after a while, it doesn't seem like her awareness of the 'energy' is fading completely, only becoming less pronounced (by which I mean she said it didn't feel as vibrate-y as it did right after the laps). Kris seems to agree on all except one point: for him the awareness of his 'energy' felt more like feeling every inch of his skin at the same time very quietly. Not sure how one can feel their skin quietly, but don't have enough data to see whether or not its a common thing with this energy thing. Both say that they 'focused the energy into their feet' to climb the walls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Possible theories on what's happening: </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>The 'energy' is just a physical sensation that they willed into being for the sole purpose of trying to recreate Naruto. If that's the case, then the buzzing feeling is not actually necessary to climb walls. Possibly only the belief that you can walk up the wall is necessary, as that is how most of the magic has worked so far: instincts, wants, and belief that it will happen. Could tie into my observation from earlier; for instance, not only is it easier to visualise what we want to happen when we take actions out of fictional settings, but it is also easier to believe it will happen, as we've already seen people (read: characters) performing these acts. (Note: 'Acts' doesn't sound much better than techniques. Implies it's just for show/a trick/sleight of hand/etc.) Therefore it is easier for us to believe it will work for us.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>The buzz-humming actually IS a manifestation of the magic, and somehow directing it to the feet is allowing the entire body to stick to the surface the feet are on. Not sure how the magic and the surface are interacting. Is magic sticky? Is it using little magic hooks? Is it some form of electrical/magnetic charge strong enough stick an entire person onto the surface? Noticed that walking up the wall took them less effort than it realistically should have, given that their backs didn't seem to have any support. Hair seems to still obey gravity, does that mean the energy is only extended to living cells?</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>The feeling around their bodies isn't the manifestation of magic, however it is caused by their magic. Given all we've learned about what is and isn't possible, it's fairly likely that the magic is somehow creating artificial gravity, centred in the direction the humans want it to. In this instance, the direction is down, and the gravity is centred around where the feet touch the surface. Could explain decreased strain on back that was mentioned above and the easier manoeuverability of the body.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edit:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Written an hour after original documentation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>REALLY not sure how to feel about the new discovery...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So it turns out that the buzzing feeling makes them glow a little in the dark... They've gone to prank Peter by waking him up and scaring him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>Elsewhere on the ship, Peter screamed in terror. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm back! Yes, I know this story was a bit rushed. I wanted to get it all out and post it, to the detriment of the pacing of the story. The characters probably also seem to be taking the magic thing better than they would be if this was in real life, but for that I rest my defense on the solid wall of denial they've build up which is interspersed with regular bouts of incredulity. My children still aren't fully convinced they aren't all going through a hive-mind hallucination, so they're acting a lot more calmly than they will when it finally sinks in that yes, they are doing magic in real life.</p><p>I know there are so many ideas to be explored in this series, so if you have any ideas or things you want to see, please comment them! Likewise, if you have any criticisms about my writing style, or any spelling mistakes, feel free to comment them, I want to make my writing better!</p><p>(...fanart would be nice if you feel inspired by this i dunno...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>